


Love is In Bloom

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Hinoka and Xander's wedding





	Love is In Bloom

"You look so lovely, big sister!" Elise exclaimed, her hands parting from Hinoka's hair, before brushing off nonexistent dust off the large bundle of white silk. By Hinoka's request, her wedding took place in Hoshido, as a means to spend one last time in her homeland before relocating to Nohr. 

Hinoka slipped into her sandals, before standing up from her chair, the weight of the wedding dress tumbling before her. It was Queen Katerina's old wedding dress, found in an old trunk inside of Castle Krankenburg during Hinoka's search for a wedding outfit. Her first thought was the traditional Hoshidan wedding kimono, but in the end she choose against it. Katerina's dress felt heavy, the sleeves slipping off her shoulders, and yet it fit Hinoka's slim figure well.

Now decorated with fabrics of silk, flowers and a little makeup, Hinoka stood before the door, and breathe. Was she ready to marry Xander? Was she ready for all this change? Was she ready to leave Hoshido? Half of her said yes. She and Xander came this far, the moment she first shared a meal with him, held Siegbert in her arms, and the ring was on her finger, Hinoka knew she couldn't go back. Despite her worries and doubts, just half of her said she could do this. 

She stepped outside of the dressing room, before standing before the double doors, quickly, she gathered her courage, and allowed the doors to open, as she stepped before the wedding goers. A gathered collective of gasps echoed through the walls as the soon to be queen began walking down the aisle. Her sandals walking pass the river of red and white petals at her feet.

She was shy to meet eye contact with her husband, and yet once she did, he was smiling, cheeks glow a bright crimson. She extended her hand towards him, he reached out and held both of them. Both of them could barely hear Azura, they gazed into each other's eyes, smiling, Hinoka bit her lip, praying silently Xander couldn't hear or feel her nervousness. Finally, Azura said, "May I have the rings?"

There. The ring was on. It's official. Finally official. Hinoka was now officially Queen of Nohr, her title as Princess of Hoshido was now gone... And yet, despite her silent yet fast heartbeats, Hinoka was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than I've expected


End file.
